LA CAJA DE PANDORA
by Dark Anglus
Summary: "Este es tu fin Ichigo Kurosaki" leyo el chico mientras se estremecía de terror ante la cruda realidad, alguien intentaba acabar con su vida, y ese alguien vive bajo su propio techo y lo peor, lo conoce perfectamente su nombre Kuchiki Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Madrugadas ja ja ja. Aqui estoy de nueva cuenta con otra historia divertida y llena de intriga, misterio, pasión e intento de asesinato.

No me gusta hecharle mucho rollo a esto de los comentarios al principio de los fics, solo les mando saludos a todos los que me incluyero en sus alertas de autor y les digo a todos ustedes que aqui les obsequio otra historia, gracias por su apoyo, bexus y gracias por leerme. Diviertanse tanto como yo :D

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo yo no quiero hacerme rica con este fic solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

* * *

Se escondía lleno de desesperación dentro del armario de sus hermanas, aun no entendía el porque se dejo dominar súbitamente por la sensación de terror pero no pudo evitarlo, todos los indicios le indicaban que alguien intentaba acabar con su joven existencia.

Y el conocía perfectamente a ese alguien, y como dicen por ahí, ella o yo, pero estaba jodido, intento deshacerse de su ejecutora, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, cuando miro sus profundos ojos violetas supo que no podría hacerlo.

Pero, ¿Cómo llego a semejante conclusión? Pues muy sencillo, por culpa de su estúpida curiosidad. Pero cuando menos le había servido para sobrevivir lo suficiente y dejar en claro al culpable si algo le sucedía.

Se estremeció al escuchar un ruido en la habitación e inconscientemente se abrazó así mismo para contener su nerviosismo y evitar ser descubierto.

**—**Ichigo, ¿Donde estas?, se que estas aquí puedo oler tu miedo ja, ja, ja**—** se carcajeo la malvada mujer mientras miraba los alrededores. Se acercó hasta la puerta del armario y comenzó a abrir la puerta corrediza haciendo que el corazón del shinigami sustituto comenzara a latir furiosamente en su pecho. El chico se estremeció por completo y aguanto la respiración, el pánico pugnaba por salir de su pecho en forma de un grito de terror pero soporto.

**—**Rukia-chan, ¿Que estas haciendo?**— **pregunto yuzu a su "hermana adoptiva" mientras veía con curiosidad que buscaba algo en el closet.

**— **Nada Yuzu, solo buscaba mi diario, ¿No lo haz visto?**—** dijo molesta al armario, sabia que el pelinaranja se ocultaba ahí y lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el notara su ira.

**—**Cielos rukia-chan, !Eso es grave! Como que perdiste tu diario eso es vergonzoso, que alguien lea tus cosas… es horrible!**— **dijo la rubia algo preocupada.

**—**Lo se, por eso si "alguien" llega a leerlo, morirá con una terrible y lenta agonía**— **dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras le dirigía una terrible mirada a la puerta del armario que casi el pelinaranja podía sentir sobre su propia piel, inconscientemente estaba apretando contra su pecho un pequeño cuaderno de pasta dura.

A yuzu solo le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza y continuó **—**Rukia-chan solo vine avisarte que la cena esta lista y que el cartero te acaba de dejar un paquete**— ** la rubia se le acercó y deposito un pequeño paquete en sus manos **—**Toma, te espero abajo, si ves a mi hermanito, le avisas que baje a cenar**—**

La morena tomo el paquete y agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza a la hermana de Ichigo; ambas abandonaron la habitación.

El pelinaranja salió de su escondite jadeando por aire fresco, llevando en sus manos el famoso diario, de color rosa y con un hermoso chapy decorando la portada. La prueba de su asqueroso delito brillaba en deliciosos tonos rosados y turquesa con la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación de sus hermanas. Desde el primer momento que lo tuvo en sus manos estuvo en lo cierto al comparar dicho objeto con la famosa y mítica caja de Pandora.

Su curiosidad le llevo a cometer el crimen de abrir la puerta y los demonios que salieron de ella le harían pagar caro por su atrevimiento.

Lo tomó fuertemente en sus manos y se golpeo con el libro el rostro.

**—**¡En que demonios estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió leer esta maldita cosa¡ **—** jadeo desesperado mientras se lastimaba así mismo por su estupidez.

Lo aventó al suelo y el libro se abrió en la última página escrita donde se podían mirar las últimas palabras escritas por su dueña. El las miró con terror y repugnancia como si estuviera viendo un cadáver podrido y se estremeció de nuevo mientras el miedo se comía lo que le quedaba de cordura. En rojo y con letras enormes se podía leer "Este es tu fin Ichigo Kurosaki" y el dibujo de un chapy de pelo negro desollando a otro con pelo naranja le daba un tono de color a la frase.

Con el pánico en su mirada se inclinó y tomó nuevamente el objeto de su horror y lo cerró y lo escondió entre sus ropas. La shinigami ya sospechaba que el tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su diario, pero no tenía pruebas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la morena descubriera que el ya sabía la verdad y vendría por su cabeza. Pero el estaría preparado, no sería una presa facil y cuando menos le daría algo de batalla.

Gimió desesperado, y se preparó mentalmente para bajar a compartir la cena con su enemigo mortal, fingiendo no conocer sus terribles intenciones de asesinarle, mientras cenara pensaría en otra forma de evitar su fin, despues de todo había logrado sobrevivir a cinco intentos de matarle, pero había llegado el fin de semana y sabía que la morena no se daría por vencida tan facilmente.

El sobreviviría... de alguna forma... o al menos, lo intentaría.

* * *

Que les pareció muchachos, espero que les halla gustado mi intoduccion, tengo vacaciones así que tengo tiempo de que las ideas fluyan y tendran noticias mías mas seguido.

¿Que terrible secreto escondera el diario de Rukia?

¿Porque intenta matarle?

Lo sabran el proximo capitulo :D jajajaja


	2. El Comienzo del Holocausto

Hola aquí estoy nuevamente, llego la inspiración y me puse a escribir como loca, espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo, solo me queda decirles que les mando saludos a los que me mandaron reviews al ultimo capitulo de la historia de OCASO NARANJA muchas gracias, les mando un abrazote y otro capitulo de regalo(pero en esta historia jajaja).

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo yo no quiero hacerme rica con este fic solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

* * *

Estaba sentado frente a su desayuno, este tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero por más que intento pasar bocado, su estomago estaba sumamente tenso. La ansiedad le estaba causando estragos.

Miraba discretamente la aparente tranquilidad de su familia al tomar el desayuno, Karin peleaba con su padre los panqueques cubiertos de mermelada mientras Yuzu sonreía ante la escena, el desayuno perfecto, claro, si eras capaz de ignorar la mirada asesina de tu enemiga del otro lado de la mesa, quien cortaba apasionadamente el desayuno en pequeños trozos mientras lo miraba con unos ojos de hielo.

Le recorrió un escalofrío, y más al mirar el paquete cerrado a un costado de su mano derecha.

Era una caja pequeña, tal vez otro artículo extravagante para terminar con su existencia.

¿Pero como comenzó esta terrible pesadilla?

Tal vez desde el momento en que el destino puso al alcance de su mano su diario. Que una chica lleve un diario de su vida no es algo fuera de lo común, pero, ella no tenía idea de las costumbres humanas, recordó cuando un día la morena llego a su cuarto y le preguntó por qué las chicas hablaban del mejor confidente para una mujer y hablaban de alguien llamado diario.

_**FLASH BACK**_

—Enana estúpida, no es alguien, es algo— le dijo con burla el pelinaranja mientras seguía escribiendo su tarea.

—¡No me llames estúpida! Te estoy preguntando algo muy serio— refunfuño la morena sentándose en la cama del muchacho y poniendo una mueca de molestia.

—¡No sé porque me molesto en preguntarte, se nota que eres un idiota que no conoce asuntos de mujeres!— dijo tratando de molestar al muchacho.

—No es un asunto solo de mujeres…—dijo el pelinaranja sin quitar la atención a su cuaderno de notas —los hombres también pueden tener uno, es como si llevaras un registro de todo lo que te sucede a lo largo de tu vida— dijo el chico terminando de escribir y cerrando su libreta.

Se giro a verla y al mirar su cara de confusión, suspiro sonoramente y continúo con su explicación.

—Es un libro lleno de reportes como los que entregas al escuadrón, solo que estos solo tratan de lo que piensas y haces durante el día, pero como es personal, nadie puede verlos más que el que los escribe... a menos claro, que tu desees mostrárselo a alguien— decía el muchacho mientras buscaba algo en su cajón.

—¡Y como rayos un estúpido libro de reportes puede ser el mejor amigo de una chica!— dijo confundida la morena mientras veía desconfiada a su compañero.

—Porque hay gente que no tiene amigos, y cuando necesita hablar o desahogarse escribe en el lo que piensa, o pones cosas demasiados personales que no podrías contarle a cualquiera— dijo el pelinaranja algo fastidiado, ya que por más que revolvía en el fondo del cajón no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Rukia le miró intrigada, al parecer el shinigami tenía amplio conocimiento del tema. Y hoy estaba extrañamente abierto a contestar todas sus preguntas.

—¡Aquí esta!— dijo el pelinaranja sacando un cuadernito color café, algo empolvado y lo sacudió un poco ante la mirada curiosa de la morena. Hacia cuanto tiempo que no se acordaba de ese pequeño librito de color piel, al hablar con la shinigami había recordado de pronto su existencia. Lo había guardado solo por nostalgia, era una tontería, era un tonto diario que empezó a escribir cuando era pequeño, lleno de sus incoherentes pensamientos de niño pequeño, en su mayoría dibujos, lo empezó a escribir por insistencia de su madre, era divertido.

Después de la muerte de su madre se encerró tanto en si mismo que lo dejó olvidado en el fondo de su cajón y su memoria. Después de todo, ni el mismo quería escuchar sus pensamientos, mucho menos le agradaba la idea de tener que releerlos para recordarlos.

Le dio una ojeada rápida y sonrió con nostalgia, unos ojos violetas le miraban atentamente, sorprendida por sus gestos.

Lo cerró de pronto y se lo lanzó a la morena quien lo miró incrédula.

—¡Ichigo!— exclamó con sorpresa su nombre tomando el pequeño libro en sus manos.

—Es mío… de cuando era pequeño… no es mucho, pero te servirá para que te des a la idea—dijo el muchacho sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pe..pe..pero… que no se supone que es algo muy personal— dijo la morena muy sorprendida y sonrojada, pero el pelinaranja había vuelto a su tarea y no la vio sonrojarse.

—Son solo dibujos y tonterías de cuando era niño… pero yo dibujaba mucho mejor de lo que lo haces tú enana…— dijo el antes de recibir un almohadazo por parte de la morena.

—¡No te creo zanahoria! Como un niño tan pequeño e idiota como tu puede dibujar mejor que…yo— la morena le decía al shinigami sustituto pero dejo de hablar al abrir el pequeño libro y ver el hermoso dibujo de una mariposa.

—wow…— se tuvo que tragar sus palabras… realmente había buenos dibujos ahí.

—Te lo dije enana…— se burlo internamente el chico mientras miraba a la morena sumamente interesada en el libro en sus manos. Aparto la mirada de ella y se dedicó a terminar su tarea mientras la morena devoraba las páginas de su pequeño diario.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Si tan solo la hubiese ignorado o le hubiera dicho que olvidara el asunto, su vida seguiría como antes, el enfrentar furiosos hollows sedientos de energía espiritual no se comparaba con este sentimiento de temor constante, en el cual se había sumergido en el transcurso de unos cuantos días.

Termino de desayunar, agradeció el almuerzo y se disculpo diciendo que subiría a terminar su tarea. Mientras más rápido huyera de la mirada implacable de la shinigami, podría decir que estaría un poco más tranquilo. Si las miradas fueran puñales, seguro llevaría unas tres docenas de ellos clavados en su espalda.

Una vez que llego a su habitación se cerró con llave y se sentó frente a su escritorio para comenzar a hacer sus deberes. Bueno, lo intentó, pero a los pocos minutos, sacó el dichoso diario de la morena y lo arrojo sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

Lo miró con repugnancia, y comenzó a recordar cómo tan ruin objeto había llegado a sus manos.

* * *

**UNA SEMANA ATRAS**

Era un domingo por la mañana, la shinigami salió apresurada porque ella y las chicas habían acordado pasar su domingo mirando aparadores en el centro comercial (bueno también a disfrutar el aire acondicionado del mismo) y ella por las prisas dejaba el armario hecho un desastre.

—Como es que alguien tan enano puede hacer semejante desastre— dijo molesto el pelinaranja mientras recogía un montón de cosas y las arrojaba dentro del armario de la morena.

De pronto el objeto de su desgracia caía estrepitosamente en sus pies.

El debió simplemente tomarlo y meterlo en el armario.

El simplemente debió respetar su intimidad y soltarlo dentro del armario.

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba hojeando intrigado el contenido de aquel endemoniado libro enmarcado con la leyenda de "Diario de Rukia" y con un horroroso Chapy´s dibujado por ella misma adornando la portada.

Debió hacer caso a sus instintos, algo con un conejo en su portada podía ser peor de peligroso que un arma en las manos de un niño. Y con más razón en sus manos.

Pero la razón no le ayudo de mucho… había demasiadas hojas escritas en ese libro… si hacía apenas tres semanas que ella le había preguntado por el asunto del diario. Al parecer, ella se había esmerado en poner la mayoría de las cosas que había vivido en esos días.

Lo abrió en la primera página y leyó. Ahí comenzó su perdición.

* * *

**DIARIO DE RUKIA**

_Jueves_

_Hoy acabo de mirar por primera vez un diario, es el diario de Ichigo, la cabeza de zanahoria me prestó su diario de cuando era un mocoso. Maldito idiota, me duele admitirlo, pero realmente tiene talento para dibujar ¡Si sus dibujos son mejor que los míos! Me pregunto porque no he visto nada antes que él haya dibujado… ¿No será porque odia el color? O a lo mejor se le atrofio el cerebro con tantos golpes de su padre y perdió el talento. Es todo un misterio. Mañana es lunes y hay clases… odio las clases. Si no fuera porque va el cabeza de cadillo yo ni asistiría_._ Lo bueno es que esto del diario es sumamente interesante, lo probaré unos días a ver que tan buen amigo resulta ser._

Ichigo se río de lo que sus ojos leían. Dio vuelta a la página y continuó con su lectura.

_Viernes_

_Hoy fue un día de lo más extraño, todos los días desayunamos cereal pero Yuzu hizo unos discos esponjosos muy extraños, los llamó panqueques y les puso encima mermelada de fresa. Definitivamente un manjar. Como estaban deliciosos me termine mi parte y como el idiota de Ichigo se peleo con su padre, aproveche y le robe un buen trozo de su desayuno, creo que ni se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Pero él prefiere la mermelada de zarzamora… a mi no me gusta tanto._

Ichigo sonrió recordando ese día, por supuesto que había notado que le faltaba una parte de su desayuno pero al ver a la morena masticando y con una de las mejillas llenas de mermelada de zarzamora, se dio cuenta de quien había sido el culpable. Solo a él le gustaba esa mermelada. Se puso de pié y se recostó en su cama para continuar leyendo tranquilamente.

_Isshin estaba especialmente insoportable con él hoy, así que se distrajo toda la mañana, era perfecto, podría haberle robado todo el desayuno pero cuando vi que se atragantaba todo el panqueque solo pude sentir desilusión… no lo culpo, estaba delicioso._

Ichigo sonrió, al parecer la enana no veía con mala cara sus escandalosos desayunos, su familia era extraña… pero de alguna manera ella había encajado perfectamente en ella. Se pasó a otra página y ahí vio un horrendo dibujo de conejos, uno de ellos estaba comiendo panqueques mientras otros dos peleaban entre sí.

—Definitivamente dibujo mejor que la enana— se dijo a si mismo mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la frente. —Aunque no puedo negarlo, tiene una hermosa caligrafía…—dijo él mientras que avanzaba unas páginas más, para ver algo más interesante.

_Lunes_

_Juro que un día de estos el idiota me va a matar de un paro cardiaco, hoy por poco me pilla desnuda, que le hace creer que alguien puede cambiarse dentro de un armario tan chico. ¿Se hace el tonto o realmente vive engañado de que me cambio realmente dentro del armario? Lo bueno es que logre saltar dentro antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta. Capaz que si me ve tendría que correr a hacerle una transfusión, si el muy cabeza hueca se sonroja solo con verle de cerca el escote a Rangiku… no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondría si me viera sin ropa… ja,ja,ja _

La frase iba adornada con el rostro de Rukia dibujado atacado de la risa mientras dibujaba a un Ichigo desangrado tirado en el suelo.

El pelinaranja enfuerció ante el apunte de la morena pero de inmediato medito que tal vez la enana tendría algo de razón. Hubiese sido terrible para él verle desnuda… no por verle, sino por la golpiza que le hubiera dado la morena por mirarla.

Avanzó unas hojas más y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

_Miercoles_

_Hoy se me olvidó llevar mi cepillo de dientes al baño, pero estaba muy dormida para notarlo, para cuando me di cuenta me estaba cepillando con el cepillo de él, Oh! Destino cruel! Dios debe odiarme… mira que equivocarme así… solo espero que no se me pegue la rabia!_

Ichigo casi se atraganta de ira al leer lo que ponía su diario, la enana se cepilló los dientes con ¡Su cepillo! Pero que no se podía sentir una peor invasión a su intimidad. Y de pronto se sonrojo ante la cruda realidad, prácticamente se habían besado indirectamente y muchas veces pues él ni enterado estaba de lo que había hecho.

Nota mental… debo cambiar de cepillo dental.

Un poco sonrojado continuó leyendo en otra página.

_Jueves_

_Hoy llego Renji de visita. Apareció de pronto en el salón de clases. Visita normal, solo vino a hacer un reporte de lo calmado que esta la ciudad de Karakura. ¡Que si me muero de aburrimiento! Ni un solo hollow chiquitito._

_Pero a pesar de todo hoy fue un día revelador, a pesar de que había transcurrido toda la mañana casi en coma, hoy tuve la suerte de verlo jugar futbol en deportes._

Ichigo enfureció, la morena estaba emocionada por ver jugar al idiota ¡Cabeza de piña! Y el que lo había metido para aprovechar y patearle el trasero frente a sus amigos. Y Rukia estuvo todo el tiempo recreándose la vista con el idiota tatuado. Respiro un poco y continuo leyendo a pesar de que sentía como si se le estuviera revolviendo el estomago.

_Es interesante verlo de esa manera, tiene liderazgo y fuerza. Tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta de que lo observo tan atentamente. Temo que vea que lo admiro, eso inflaría su ego hasta el fin del mundo y ni quien lo soporte después. Ojala Renji le hubiese ganado, así no hubiera tenido que soportar su parloteo de "¡Viste como le gané al cabeza de piña!" todo el camino de regreso a casa._

El corazón de Ichigo dio un vuelco, y su enojo se evaporó como el alcohol. La pequeña shinigami hablaba de observarlo a él, no a Renji.

—¿La enana me admira? — dijo casi en un susurro y comenzó a temblar. Cerró de inmediato el libro en sus manos, y entró en shock. Cerró los ojos y deseo hundirse en esa cama hasta morir asfixiado.

—Eres un idiota como puedes estar leyendo el diario de la enana… ella te admira… y así le pagas…— se recriminó el pelinaranja y aventó el libro un poco alejado de él sobre la cama, pero tan bruscamente que se abrió de nuevo. Giró su rostro y lo miró asustado. Ahí había un dibujo de un corazón. Esa imagen lo atrajo como si se tratara de una poderosa energía magnética, se levantó y tomo el libro de nuevo para leerlo.

_Viernes_

_Hoy me lleve una sorpresa enorme! ¡Ni en mil años lo hubiera creído posible! Cuando salí a la azotea los ví besándose. Como me pude burlar de su cara cuando se dieron cuenta de que los había pillado. Tatsuki estaba roja como un tomate pero parecía de lo más calmada posible, pero como siempre el idiota de Renji se puso de los mil colores, y como no hacerlo, si lo sorprendí ¡Con las manos en el trasero de su novia! Siempre ha sido así de tímido en cuestiones de chicas, me pregunto cuándo piensa madurar ¡Por dios si tiene casi 170 años! Lo bueno es que al fin encontró una chica con el carácter suficiente para ponerlo en su lugar. Que envidia le tengo a Tatsuki, ojala yo tuviera un novio así de apasionado._

Al final de la nota había un dibujo con un corazón y unos conejos besándose… uno obviamente con el cabello rojo como el fuego.

A Ichigo se le subieron los colores al rostro, la enana hablaba de su mejor amiga, y el idiota pelirrojo enredados en un beso nada inocente en la azotea de la escuela. Y lo peor, lo escribía con una desconcertante tranquilidad, de pronto se asustó porque la realidad le golpeo el rostro, Rukia era demasiado inocente en cuestiones propias del mundo humano; pero tenía 150 años, tenía suficiente edad para saber y haber vivido mucho más cosas que él ¡Diablos si hasta deseaba tener un novio con quien besarse! Y el que dudaba que pensara como una chica de verdad. De pronto se sintió demasiado mal, en comparación con sus amigos, el tenía demasiadas cosas por aprender y vivir todavía.

Suspiró sonoramente y continúo con su lectura.

_Domingo_

_¡Hoy odio un poquito más al idiota cabeza de cadillo! Me hizo salir del baño tan pronto, y yo que apenas empezaba a relajarme. ¿Que no entiende que una chica necesita privacidad? Pero solo lo odio tantito, quien se puede enojar con él cuanto se pasa toda la tarde paseándose por la casa con esos pantalones deportivos azules. Debería ser ilegal usarlos teniendo ese trasero de ensueño._

A Ichigo casi le da un infarto, leyó las mismas líneas tres veces esperando haber leído mal, pero para su mala suerte decían lo mismo.

Lo cerró asustado. Nunca imaginó que ella pensara de esa forma.

—¿Sera que la enana es realmente una pervertida?— murmuró todo sonrojado. Se sintió halagado y su ego creció un poco, a la enana le gustaba como se veía en su pijama de domingo. Si ya los consideraba sus pantalones favoritos ahora los usaría más seguido.

Hojeo un poco más, esperando encontrar otro párrafo que hablara de él, la maldita vanidad masculina lo estaba traicionando. Estaba feliz pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver un nombre conocido pero innombrable para la morena.

_Lunes_

_Hoy desperté muy triste, volví a soñar con Kaien-dono, con el día en que nos perdimos en el bosque persiguiendo al hollow que mató a su esposa. El recordar su rostro poseído por ese hollow maldito siempre me provocará escalofríos. Pero más aun, muero un poco por dentro cada que recuerdo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y mis manos sosteniendo mi espada atravesándole el pecho. Recuerdo que lo abrace tan fuerte que dure semanas con el dolor en mis brazos, fui una tonta, como si eso sirviera para no dejarlo ir. Ya no quiero perder a nadie de esa manera. Es la peor de las pesadillas hecha realidad. Prefiero quedarme con los hermosos recuerdos de cuando entrenábamos la espada en los campos tranquilos del escuadrón._

El corazón de Ichigo se estrujo de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo de celos. El corazón de la morena tenía un espacio muy grande donde guardaba el recuerdo de Kaien.

Tal vez por lo sufrido en toda su vida, tantos compañeros caídos en batalla, era la razón por la cual a veces el corazón de Rukia era tan frío y solitario. Leyó la siguiente pagina para conocer un poco más la pena que embargaba a la morena en sus días más tristes, pero el ánimo de la morena cambió de un día para otro.

_Martes_

_Cielos hoy fue un día extraño, encontré una carta de amor en mi casillero. Le pregunte a Inoue si conocía al chico, es de una clase más arriba que la nuestra, ambas fuimos a espiarle para ver quién era. Es un chico dulce y muy amigable. Inoue estaba más emocionada que yo, claro que solo lo fui a buscar para acabar con mi curiosidad. Pero si que fue una agradable sorpresa._

A Ichigo lo invadió el pánico. Como es que él creía que conocía todas y cada una de las actividades del día de la morena. El podría jurar antes de leer ese maldito libro que lo único que había en la cabeza de la morena eran Chapy´s deformes y hollows poderosos… Sociedad de Almas y el estúpido estirado Byakuya ordenándolo todo.

En realidad no la conocía completamente.

Solo veía una mínima parte del todo.

Esto le dio mala espina, y sin saber bien porque se comenzó a sentir triste. Pasó las páginas y encontró las últimas dos semanas que habían transcurrido, y se convenció a si mismo que si realmente quería conocer a su amiga, debería empezar a involucrarse más con lo que pensaba la enana. Empezó a leer nuevamente pero sus ojos se abrían estupefactos mientras devoraba línea a línea el texto de las últimas dos semanas.

_Lunes_

_Ya no puedo más, creo que voy a enloquecer, el día de hoy estaba sentado frente a mí sobre la azotea, y casi pierdo el control, quería besarlo, pero no estábamos solos, había más estudiantes a lo lejos. Si tan solo estuviéramos los dos solos. Anoche soñé de nuevo con él, hacíamos el amor con locura, me desperté con mis propios gemidos, menos mal que el idiota de Ichigo tiene el sueño pesado. Si no hubiese tenido que pasarme dos horas tratando de convencerlo de que soñaba con alguna tonta pesadilla. Esto de dormir en la misma habitación con un ogro impredecible a veces tiene desventajas._

Ichigo sintió que el rubor se le subía hasta las orejas y sintió mucho calor. Eso le pasaba por estar leyendo las intimidades de una chica. Pero si había algo más que le jodía en el alma era no saber de quien hablaba la chica. No decía ningún nombre… bueno solo el suyo, pero acompañado de la palabra "Idiota" y a su parecer eso no contaba como si estuviera hablando de la misma persona. Se sentía miserable, y después furioso. No tenía ni la mínima idea de quien le robaba el sueño por las noches a la morena. Tuvo que admitir que estaba celoso en verdad. Ella estaba enamorada y frente a sus narices, y el… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

_Martes_

_Realmente creo que ya perdí la razón, estaba tan aburrida que me quede dormida en clase y volví a soñar lo mismo que la semana pasada. Soñé que lo tenía para mi solita, estaba en la cocina, me estremecí de emoción, estaba sola, nada ni nadie podría alejarme de él, se veía realmente delicioso, se veía perfecto, y con ese tono dorado por todos lados, por más que me resistía no podía alejarme de él._

Ichigo tragó fuerte mientras leía al tiempo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, le carcomía por dentro el no conocer el rostro del protagonista de sus sueños, giró la página para seguir leyendo, el leer las fantasías más personales de la shinigami le estaba afectando demasiado, tanto que le temblaban las manos y comenzaba a sudar.

_Podía escuchar cómo me llamaba por mi nombre en un susurro, me atraía a él con un poder sobrenatural. Casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba y su aroma invitándome a probarle._

_Y finalmente caí en la tentación… le unte mermelada y comencé a comérmelo. _

_Es triste, pero en definitiva no creo que Yuzu pudiera cocinar un panqueque de ese tamaño, creo que eso sería físicamente imposible._

Ichigo se cayó de la cama y se golpeo la cabeza.

— ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Estaba hablando de un estúpido _panqueque_!— grito ofuscado mientras sentía como estaba sumamente acalorado. Se subió a la cama avergonzado de sus sucios pensamientos y respiró hondo. Al final de la pagina, había un dibujo de un conejo de cabello oscuro que devoraba un panqueque tres veces más grande que el.

_Miercoles_

_Hoy es el día, le diré lo que pienso, y si no quiere escuchar lo machacare a golpes hasta que me canse o me sangren los nudillos. ¡Tiene que comprarme el ultimo numero del manga de Dragon ball no me puedo quedar a medias con la historia! Que se puso muy interesante lo juro._

Ichigo miro con rencor el diario de la enana como si la estuviera viendo directamente a ella, y más al recordar cómo le había fastidiado durante tres días hasta que harto de su odiosa voz corrió a la librería más cercana a comprar el dichoso manga. Si no fuera porque se consideraba un caballero, se lo hubiera hecho tragar para que se callara y dejara de molestarlo.

_Últimamente veo muy molesto a Ichigo, me pregunto que le preocupa tanto. Han de ser esos días del mes. Casi siempre se pone irritable, pero me voy acostumbrando, cada que hay exámenes se pone demasiado tenso. Lo veo escribir sobre su escritorio con su rostro contraído de preocupación, como si no se pudiera concentrar. Se pasa las horas ahí sentado, y después se toma un baño y regresa con algo de la cena a continuar con su estudio. Hay veces que se queda hasta la madrugada sobre todo cuando de matemáticas se trata. A veces me pregunto si no se toma la vida demasiado en serio, se preocupa por cosas sin sentido como su imagen en la escuela, por sus calificaciones y casi no sonríe, me pregunto si realmente es feliz._

Ichigo se quedó serio, ¿Así era como ella le veía? Una persona seria, que casi no sonríe.

_Jueves_

_¡Kami-sama existe! El cabeza de zanahoria me compro el manga que quería, si no supiera que podría entrar en un frenesí psicótico y después me mataría, le abrazaba y le besaba por oír mis ruegos! Al fin voy a poder leer en que quedo mi historia… lo siento pero tengo mucho que leer, así que hoy no escribiré nada ni siquiera dibujo hare hoy! _

Ichigo volvió a sonrojarse, pero se sintió un poco triste, el se sintió realmente molesto por tener que comprar ese manga sin imaginar que realmente ella estuviera emocionada por poder leer la continuación. Vaya, si hasta quiso ¡Abrazarlo y besarlo! Y el que pensaba que solo lo hacía por molestarle. Se sintió miserable inmediatamente.

_Viernes_

_Dios, hoy estuvo mi día terriblemente desastroso, apenas si me quedó tiempo de escribir estas líneas, hoy tuvimos que acudir a una alerta de hollow, el maldito estaba comiendo almas en un parque cerca de la casa de Inoue, salimos lo más pronto posible, pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta que no sería tan sencillo como todos los días._

_Después de que casi escupí los pulmones cuando el cabrón me pateo tan fuerte que fui a dar del otro lado de la acera, Ichigo lo hizo pedazos de un solo corte, pero eso sí, tuvo que usar el bankai. A veces odio ser tan débil en comparación con Ichigo. Detesto verme tan frágil a su lado. Pero cuando recuerdo que él solo casi se cargo a todos los capitanes en la sociedad de almas me siento menos miserable. A veces siento que me muero de la envidia y enfurezco, tanto talento y fuerza en un humano. Y luego me doy cuenta que nunca podría odiarle, sinceramente le prefiero así tal como es. Su rareza es parte de lo que me agrada de él. Eso y que cuando soy derribada toma fuertemente mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme, me estremezco al ver mi pequeña mano entre sus dedos ¡Es un gigante! Me pregunto si con su altura no sentirá frío._

El no pudo evitar mirar sus manos, realmente si las comparaba con las de la enana eran gigantescas, nunca imaginó que Rukia se sintiera tan mal por tener menos fuerza que él, tal vez era porque el orgullo Kuchiki era muy grande. Estaba seguro que ella nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, de eso estaba seguro. Pero el ahora podía darse una idea de cómo le veía realmente. Pero la shinigami no era débil, el aun se estremecía como el primer día al ver cuando la enana usaba su bankai y cuando la miraba luchar con maestría y una elegancia propia de la nobleza. Su piel se erizaba y podía sentir el frío que irradiaba su espada recorrer su espina. Chapy se había quedado corta al llamar a la espada de Rukia la más bella de toda la sociedad de almas. Pero como ella… jamás lo admitiría tan abiertamente.

_Sabado_

_Hoy gracias a dios, tuve oportunidad de descansar, me sentía molida por la lucha de ayer. Como todos los sábados, tuvimos que hacer limpieza, no comprendo la compulsión extraña que tiene Ichigo por mantener ordenada su habitación, le pregunte a Inoue que si sería que el pelos de zanahoria estaba loco, pero ella y Tatsuki están casi seguras que se debe tal vez al hecho de que los doctores tienen esa obsesión con la limpieza y su padre le acostumbró a actuar de esa manera. Creo al igual que ellas que Ichigo sería un excelente doctor. Pero no de niños… es muy serio y creo que los asustaría con su cara de enojón. _

_Los dos estábamos muy cansados, Ichigo apenas toco el colchón y se quedó dormido, para mi buena suerte, porque así me pude sentar en el escritorio a escribir mi diario, aquí es más cómodo que dentro del armario. Ahorita le veo la cara y esta roncando tan fuerte que creo que se ahogara. Me duelen las costillas por reírme de su cara, aun me duele el golpe de ayer pero ya me siento mejor. Se siente tan apacible el ambiente esta noche, tuve oportunidad de leer todo lo que he escrito esta semana, y me da miedo ver que hasta en mi diario no puedo dejar de hablar del estúpido pelos de zanahoria. Que si ya tengo fastidiadas hasta la agonía a Inoue y a Tatsuki pues no hablo de otra cosa._

_El escuchar su respiración en la habitación me hace estremecer, cuánto tiempo podre ocultar la verdad. Creo que me moriré esperando a que sus ojos me miren como le miro yo y eso que ¡Ya tengo más de 150! Se supondría que tengo la paciencia del mundo, pero no es así. Es tan distraído que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando me pierdo mirándole cuando hace la tarea imaginando como sería besarle como en mis sueños._

_Tal vez solo debería dejar de imaginar tonterías y decirle lo que pienso._

A Ichigo se le resbaló de las manos el diario de la morena, no podía creer lo que habían leído sus ojos. Sentía que no podía respirar.

—No, no puede ser… — gimió desesperado. Se levantó de su cama y dio vueltas como si fuera un animal salvaje encerrado en una jaula.

Su cuerpo recorrió todos los estados de ánimo posibles mientras las palabras de la morena resonaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente se recargó contra la puerta de su habitación y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mientras miraba con horror el diario de la morena sobre su cama.

¡Y ahora que diablos voy a hacer! Gritó finalmente mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

* * *

Bueno chicos, hasta ahí quedo el día de hoy este capítulo, es largo pero ya saben, quiero dejarles un buen capitulo para que puedan soportar la espera del siguiente. Gracias por su preferencia, sigo escribiendo para ustedes y afortunadamente hay inspiración.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Cita con el enemigo

Hola gente, aquí estoy de nuevo con el inter de la historia, gracias por sus reviews, este capitulo me quedo un poco más cortito, pero es que lo hice así para adelantarles algo pronto.

Muchas gracias a: More-chan, Mar, Sakura-Jeka y a Hermis´lu por sus reviews, aquí les dejo el siguiente mini capitulo.

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mío , habría más escenas de comedia y romance y Rukia golpearía más a Ichigo… este fic solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos a la realidad, y se levantó de su escritorio al escuchar que se repetía el golpe, se puso frente a la puerta cerrada y pudo ver como se deslizaba una nota por debajo de la puerta. Con temor se acercó y la tomo entre sus dedos.

Al abrirla no pudo evitar estremecerse, una conocida caligrafía llenaba la blanca hoja de papel.

Kurosaki:

Estoy harta de tener que estarte persiguiendo como la vil rata que eres, se hombre y dame la cara! Te espero en el parque a la media noche. No traigas tu cuerpo. No quiero que tengan que reconocerlo por los registros dentales, además necesitaras tu espada.

Ya sabes quién soy así que no pienso firmar!

El pelinaranja cayó de rodillas y tembló. Ya no podría seguir huyendo. Estaba conociendo la ira de un Kuchiki, debería haberlo adivinado, su vanidad por creer que la morena le perdonaría cualquier cosa por ser él lo hizo pensar que ella nunca le llegaría a hacer daño. Ahora prácticamente tenía cita para su asistir a su propia muerte.

Se hizo ovillo en el suelo y comenzó a pensar, a exprimir sus neuronas para poder salir del tremendo predicamento en el que se encontraba. ¡La vida era perfecta! La enana estaba enamorada de él y claro que él pensaba que era hermosa aunque nunca se atrevería a admitirlo abiertamente. Como pudo cambiar del amor al odio en un solo instante. Lo hubiera entendido si es que la razón fuera porque ella lo hubiese descubierto leyendo su diario. Pero no, la razón fue un estúpido mal entendido que no supo cuando ocurrió y que quedo registrado en la última semana escrita en el diario de Rukia, eh ahí la razón por la cual no lo había devuelto a su dueña. Necesitaba descifrar el misterio para intentar salir de este predicamento con vida.

Rukia se alejó de la puerta con su corazón golpeándole el pecho. Estaba sonrojada al máximo, sabía que Ichigo seguramente estaría leyendo nuevamente su diario.

La última semana, estaba tan molesta con él, que quería vengarse, el domingo había tenido la oportunidad perfecta, todos estaban dormidos y el estaba en el quinto sueño. Se escabullo hasta su cama, con tijeras en mano dispuesta a trasquilarle el cabello para que se viera obligado a raparse la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de cortarle un mechón de cabello, se movió y ella pudo ver con horror que el pelinaranja entre sus ropas tenía su diario. El pánico de saber que todos, si, TODOS sus más íntimos secretos habían sido leídos. Bueno, no todos, pero sí el más importante. El que a ella le gustaba Ichigo, y no solo eso, sino que soñaba con él, y no muy castamente. Se quedó helada y quiso arrebatárselo, pero con tan mala suerte que él se despertó y ella sin saber que hacer se quedo helada en su sitio con la mirada perdida y con las tijeras en la mano. A Ichigo le entró el pánico y se tiró a un rincón. Le había pegado un susto de muerte, y como no hacerlo, ella estaba en su habitación a las dos de la mañana con unas tijeras en la mano casi encima de él en la cama. Sin saber qué hacer, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Pero cuando reaccionó se puso fúrica. ¡El idiota se había atrevido a invadir su privacidad!

Toda la semana se la pasó intentando salvar su honor tratando de recuperar el diario, pero, todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Cansada de esta horrible situación, decidió citarlo en el parque, para terminar finalmente con su terrible agonía y hacer miles de fragmentos irreconocibles ese diario maldito, ella sabía que él no se atrevería a acudir a la cita sin llevarlo con él.

Ichigo se levanto del suelo y se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a releer la última semana escrita en el diario de Rukia. Debía hacerlo rápido, tenía muy poco tiempo. Su vida dependía de ello.

* * *

Continuara...

Bien hasta aqui les dejo. se que soy malvada por dejarlas asi, pero ya en el proximo capitulo sabrán con detalle la semana de perros que paso nuestro querido Ichigo.

Hasta pronto.


	4. Una brillante idea

Buenas, aquí ando de nuevo, con otro capitulo del Fic, gracias por sus Reviews a: hec-nii-sama, vickyallyz, Ferthebest-ia, indhirafan, more-chan, kaoru240, Dahl, y hermis'lu, me obligaron a continuar con este embrollo de fic XD ajajaja , por cierto, ahí surgieron unas duditas con la cuestión de los tiempos descritos en la serie.

En el primer capítulo que es la introducción, era de noche e Ichigo se escondía en su cuarto asustado. En el segundo empieza a la mañana siguiente. Prometo hacer las correcciones para que no se me confundan, je, je, je muchas gracias, me esforzare por pulir más mi trabajo. Por lo demás pronto descubrirán el misterio de por qué Ichigo teme por su vida y el motivo del cambio radical de Rukia, pero no en este capítulo, ya les avise para que no me odien ha, ha, ha, bueno para no hacer mucho rollo les dejo con la historia.

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mío, Ichigo sería un poco menos bestia y admitiría estar enamorado de Rukia cuando menos una vez en el manga. =D~~~~

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ichigo abrió el diario de Rukia y comenzó a leer lo que había escrito la semana pasada. Ahí frente a él se encontraba la respuesta, en esas últimas páginas se encontraba la causa por la cual los últimos días había sufrido de continuos intentos de asesinato. En esos siete días se encontraba el motivo de la tragedia que estaba viviendo y el motivo de su perdición. Esas ultimas paginas las había leído tantas veces que creía que ya las sabía de memoria. Pero aun así comenzó a leer de nuevo.

_LUNES_

_Odio los lunes, todos están de mal humor, incluyendo al "Pelos de Zanahoria-Kurosaki" hoy me despertó tan mal, ¡Estaba yo soñando tan bonito! Y el idiota abrió el armario y me aventó una almohada, vociferando algo de que yo había olvidado poner el despertador._

_Odio los lunes porque generalmente el domingo me acuesto a dormir y sé que seguro soñaré con él. Y como siempre, soñé el mismo sueño de todos los lunes, el y yo solos, desnudos bajo la luna, abrazados en la oscuridad, besándonos apasionadamente y cuando empieza lo interesante el idiota siempre me despierta! Me levanté y después de pelearnos por el baño (obviamente gane yo) salí y baje a desayunar y a convivir con Yuzu y Karin. Estaba yo untando con mermelada una tostada cuando Ichigo bajo corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, gruño como siempre y prácticamente me saco a rastras de la casa con algo de lo que conseguí agarrar del desayuno en la mano._

_Llegamos al salón, aún era temprano, y es que el a veces exagera con la puntualidad. Estaba todo enojado maldiciendo que odiaba llegar tarde y se acomodó en su asiento recargando su cara en sus manos. Tenía el rostro algo adormilado, tal vez también había tenido una mala noche, de pronto pude escuchar ligeramente como el estomago del idiota le delataba, no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Estoy segura de que se avergonzó y miró a todos lados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, estaba sonrojado, me encanta ver su rostro así, se ve muy tierno, pero ¡Quien no lo conozca que lo compre! No es para nada tierno, ja, ja, ja. _

_No desayunó y todo por mi culpa, realmente a mi me correspondía poner el despertador, el me lo había pedido. Creo que sentí algo así como culpa… aunque más bien lo que sentía creo que era que me dolía el estomago por tener que correr después de desayunar tanto, no sé, yo tenía la culpa pero él nunca lo sabrá por mí ja, ja, ja. Me levante y lo hice enojar para que se girara a mirarme y comenzara a gritar._

_A veces es tan predecible. Justo cuando se volvió para reclamarme que lo llamara tarado aproveche y le metí mi tostada en la boca. El solo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Creo que nunca se espero que hiciera eso. Sé que debería ser más delicada o tierna con él, pero la verdad no lo merece, me insulta demasiado y cuando parece que va a decir algo agradable siempre lo arruina. Además si le ofreciera mi desayuno, seguro se negaría. Se sonrojo mucho, seguro porque sabía que había escuchado su estomago rugir. No dijo nada, solo se comió lentamente mi obsequio, eso realmente me sorprendió._

_No dijo nada pero no había necesidad. Su mirada decía gracias._

Rukia al final del relato, dibujo un conejo con pelo naranja comiéndose una tostada.

Ichigo sonrió a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, recordó el gesto de la morena, el se había sentado molesto y hambriento pensando en que sería un larga mañana esperando el descanso para poder almorzar cuando su estomago lo traicionó. Un gruñido sordo se hizo presente y avergonzado miró en todas direcciones para ver si alguien lo había notado. La morena era la única cerca de él, y si hubiese escuchado, se hubiera burlado, o al menos eso creyó porque Rukia permaneció seria. De la nada ella le llamó tarado y cuando giró a gritarle que dejara de molestar porque no estaba de humor, ella le metió una tostada con mermelada de fresa en su boca. Seguramente la traía consigo desde la casa. Se quedó estático, la morena si le había escuchado y conociéndola, estaba preocupada porque él estaba hambriento. Le conocía demasiado bien, le metió la tostada en la boca porque así no podría negarse. Recordaba como una sensación de calidez le llenó de pronto y agradeció el gesto de su amiga. Solo le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Últimamente era más efectivo mirarse que intentar hablar con ella corriendo el riesgo de insultarse y pelearse como todos los días.

Suspiró sumamente triste, los últimos cinco días solo había visto una mirada llena de rencor, dolía admitirlo pero estaba desesperado por ver de nuevo una sonrisa dirigida a él en su rostro.

Casi sin pensar, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió al final del texto y aun lado del conejo.

—_**Gracias por la tostada enana, no sé cómo insistes en cuidar a un idiota como yo—**_

Tal vez el moriría esa noche y jamás podría agradecérselo en persona, y decidió dejar una muestra de su agradecimiento. Sea lo que fuera que había hecho, seguro sería su culpa.

Siempre se comportaba como un idiota, y hacía sufrir a los que estaban a su alrededor. Su pecado seguro había sido tan grave como para merecer su muerte. Aunque en un principio considero ir preparado para la lucha, sabía que jamás podría levantar su espada contra la morena. Pero al menos le preguntaría la razón. Ah! Y también rezaría porque fuera rápida y sin dolor.

Leyó nuevamente la hoja y no encontró nada misterioso ni peligroso en ella así que prefirió continuar con la siguiente página.

_Martes_

_Hoy no quería levantarme tarde así que puse el despertador del celular. Pero maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió semejante cosa. ¡Estaba yo soñando tan bonito otra vez! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que sonar el maldito despertador! Desperté tan ofuscada, salí del armario aun con el recuerdo fresco de mi sueño y lo primero que vi fue al tarado pelinaranja todo enredado en sus mantas roncando como poseído. Cuando ronca de esa manera no hay poder humano, más que el de su padre a punta de patadas, que pueda despertarle. Y no pude contenerme, lo tiré de la cama para que despertara, si yo podía madrugar, el también, ayer el mismo me había interrumpido mi hermoso sueño, le tocaba pagar. Pero no despertó, es más comenzó a llamarme enana en sueños._

_Aun no sé cómo me pude enamorar de alguien tan inútil y flojo como él. Después de patearlo en el suelo como veinte veces, y después de escuchar una hermosa letanía de maldiciones, logramos llegar al salón de clases._

_Hoy definitivamente me sabía a que este día sería un día terrible, no debí ir al instituto, no tenía ganas de nada, me escabullí en el descanso para escribir en mi diario a solas y aquí estoy. _

_El maldito sueño de anoche me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. Pero Ichigo me lo hace tan difícil, siempre pregunta a donde voy y si es una alerta de hollow. A veces creo que olvida que también pienso en más cosas que los hollows y las misiones de la Sociedad de Almas. Es tan distraído, si tan solo notara que me pone mal su compañía últimamente. Tal vez entendería que necesito estar a solas de vez en cuando._

_Cuando al fin creía que podría escribir tranquilamente, Rangiku llego de sorpresa y me siguió hasta la azotea, otra vez me pregunto por Ichigo y yo que no quería hablar más de él, saber de él este día. Insiste en que deje de comportarme como una tonta y enfrente lo que realmente siento por él, pero no logrará fácilmente que lo diga en voz alta. Rangiku es de armas tomar me abofeteó un par de veces, me aplicó dos llaves de Kendo y me aplasto contra sus pechos, hasta que me obligo a confesarlo. Odio sus métodos, pero realmente me sentí muy bien de hablar de ello con alguien._

_Me dijo muchas cosas pero creo que sus consejos no me servirán en mi caso. Creo que lo más conveniente es dejar el asunto por la paz, es más creo que estoy empezando a enloquecer. ¿Porque lo creo? Pues porque estoy empezando a sentir celos, hoy escuche a dos chicas de primero hablar de lo atractivo que era "Ichigo-sempai" y por Dios, juro que si no hubiera sido porque Tatsuki estaba caminando a un lado mío las hubiera mirado con mi patentada mirada asesina-Kuchiki._

Ichigo volvió a sonrojarse como el primer día que leyó estas líneas, no podía imaginarse a la enana sintiendo celos por más que lo intentara. Pero no la culpaba, el mismo había enfurecido de celos la semana anterior cuando la vio a ella y a Renji platicar animadamente, sentados en la orilla del campo en la hora de deportes. Que ambos platicaran no era lo que lo enfureció. Lo que lo hizo casi brincar en un segundo para ir a separarles era que Rukia estaba en su uniforme de deportes, y el cabeza de piña "Renji" se atrevió a poner una de sus manos en la rodilla de la morena y a ella parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

Le había llevado todo lo que llevaba de la semana tratar de asimilar la realidad pero al fin lo había hecho. El también sentía algo por la morena, no sabía si era amor o algo así, pero si sabían lo que eran los celos y eso es exactamente lo que sintió al verlos así de juntos. El idiota de su amigo le estaba acariciando la pierna, casi se queda sin dientes (cortesía del puño de Ichigo) si no fuera porque Rukia se levanto de pronto y se dirigió corriendo hacia sus amigas. Recordaba haber respirado aliviado, pero renegando de sí mismo al cruzar por su mente el caprichoso pensamiento de que nadie más que él podría tocarle las piernas a "Su Rukia"

Para evitar que el pelirrojo le pusiera de nuevo las manos encima, le llamo y lo invito a jugar para mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de la morena. Y de paso destrozarlo en el campo. Sus ojos regresaron al texto frente a él y continuó leyendo.

_Comienzo a notar que en mi diario escribo cada vez más fluido y más cosas, creo que empiezo a entender lo que dijeron las chicas a cerca de que el diario es el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener. De verdad necesitaba hablar de todo esto que me trae tan preocupada. Ah si! Lo olvidaba, mi sueño._

_Mi sueño empieza en la cocina de los Kurosaki, por alguna extraña razón estoy llorando sentada en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas. Me levanto y recorro la casa, está vacía. Cuando llego a la habitación de Ichigo me doy cuenta de que está completamente vacía me siento aun más triste, tanto que duele. Gracias a dios cuando despierto, me basta con abrir la puerta del armario para ver a Ichigo acostado en su cómoda cama. Si no me pasaría el resto de la noche en vela pensando en quien sabe que tonterías. Pero no esta noche, a diferencia de otros días, ayer continuó el sueño, estaba llorando desconsolada y escuché que Ichigo me llamaba a mis espaldas. Voltee a verle y ahí estaba, me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, y me sentí tan dichosa. Corrí hasta él y le salté encima para abrazarle, y nos caímos al piso. Me llamaba enana idiota, y me maldecía por haberle tirado, pero no me importaba lloraba y le besaba el rostro. Y el terminaba riéndose conmigo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte. Y en eso sonó el despertador del celular y me desperté de mal humor. Creo que si eso pasara en realidad el se desmayaría de la impresión. No conoce mi lado femenino ja, ja, ja. Creo que mi sueño tiene significado, desde que llegue a Karakura mi vida cambio de ser solitaria a estar rodeada de tantos amigos que regresaron la felicidad a mi vida._

_Ichigo jamás me ha visto llorar, ni jamás me ha visto ser tierna con nadie. Creo que debe ser influencia de mi hermano, tengo que aprender a ser más abierta con él, si realmente me importa, ¿Como quiero que se entere de lo que realmente siento por él si no le demuestro ni el menor indicio de interés de mi parte? Pero claro que, sin dejar de ser yo misma. ¡Me niego a ser una cursi y melosa como Inoue con Uryuu! Primero muerta que cursi… Tal vez debería sonreír más…_

_Bueno, mañana será otro día, o eso espero. Con los hollows nunca se sabe._

Al final, la nota estaba decorada con un conejo de cabellos negros cortando un corazón con una espada. El dibujo le hizo reír al pelinaranja, mientras pensaba en lo que había leído, reconoció que la morena estaba equivocada, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero el definitivamente, desde que regresaron de Hueco Mundo cada vez que le veía ella le sonreía discretamente. Al principio se sintió desconcertado, pero muy dichoso. Esas sonrisas eran solo para él. Y nunca la vio sonreírle así a nadie más, ni siquiera a Renji.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y comenzó a dibujar su rostro en esa página, era sencillo, pero quedó muy bien. Y al final anotó una sencilla frase.

—_**Mentirosa, siempre me sonríes aunque no te des cuenta, tienes una linda sonrisa, pero si le dices a alguien que yo dije algo así, tendré que divulgar que te encanta mi trasero**_**—**

El chico miró complacido el pequeño retrato que hizo de la morena y sonrió.

—Creo que esta es una buena forma de lograr que la enana me perdone por leer su diario, le pagare cada confidencia con una respuesta, aunque… todavía falta ver que es lo que hice para que esté intentando asesinarme— dijo preocupado el pelinaranja mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio para seguir leyendo.

Miro el reloj en el escritorio, aun le quedaban algunas horas más para tratar de descubrir el misterio.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, esta un poquín largo pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Se que aun no se ve claro el misterio, y pronto conocerán el porque de todo lo que le ha pasado en la semana a nuestro querido Ichigo y los intentos de asesinato XD.


End file.
